


Garlic Bread

by UhmLikeWhet



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fighting, Fights, Make up sex, Pizza, Public Sex, Sex, garlic bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:30:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3150698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmLikeWhet/pseuds/UhmLikeWhet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fights, make up sex, and pizza, oh my?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garlic Bread

"Seriously Laura? A fucking pizza place?"

"How was I suppose to know?!"

"They're _your_ friends. _They're_ driving. _They_ have the GPS."

"Well.. Yeah..."

"Seriously guys, like, were right in the front seat." LaF looks back in the mirror while pulling into the lot.

Carmilla crosses her arms.

"Yea, and it's not like we can go anywhere else.. We're kind of in the middle of nowhere."  Perry states shaking and waving her head like a chihuahua. 

"Lost" Laura adds on. "And hungry."

"The smell of garlic is already making me sick." Carmilla fakes a gag.

"Sorry babe, you can wait here if you want."

"No thank you. I might just drive off and find my own way back to campus without you _losers_." Carmilla says sarcastically.

"Carmilla, sweetheart, no need for the attitude."

Carmilla gives Laura an annoyed look.

LaF and Perry make their way inside quietly and awkwardly.

"I'll wait in the car with you if you want."

Carmilla huffs. "It's fine, I'm coming. But I can't promise smiles and a good attitude." She points at Laura before opening the door. 

Laura huffs. "It's never easy with you.." She says under her breath.

"What is that suppose to mean?!" 

Laura looks up surprised. Super vampire hearing... Awesome.. 

"Well no offense Carmilla, but you're not exactly the best company right now.." Laura shrugs and looks away.

"Laura... We're at a fucking pizza restaurant. If I don't handle things the right way, I can literally _die_ in there." Carmilla points out of the window into the restaurant where they can see the two ginger twins ordering.

Laura huffs and shakes her head.

"God, you're so inconsiderate... And-

"wow, wow, wow. Carmilla, chill ok?-" Laura raises her hands motioning Carmilla to stop.

"Laura, do not tell me to _chill_ okay?" She emphasizes chill. "I have had it up to here with your childish ways of thinking." Carmilla makes a gesture of a few -hundred- inches using her hands. 

Laura huffs and exits the car, walking in to meet her friends. Carmilla growls and walks in after her.

"I'm not done talking to you!" 

Laura approaches the Italian man at the register while, again, LaF and Perry walk away quietly with their pizza.

"Hi, can I have five garlic bread slices?"

"You wouldn't...." Carmilla hisses.

"sweetheart, I've seen you around garlic. You won't die, you'll just be _extremely_ unconformable." Laura turns to Carmilla and smiles. "We managed to keep you tied up with it." 

Carmilla grunts and walks over to join the ginger twins at their booth, sliding in next to LaF.

Laura gets her garlic bread slices and slides in next to Perry. She smiles, then takes a bite, moaning into how good it tastes.

Carmilla's jaw drops in disgust and anger. 

"Oh sorry, I'm being rude. Baby do you want some? Per? LaF?" Laura shrugs when no one answers. Perry and LaF look confused and uncomfortable being cornered in the booths. 

Carmilla storms off into the bathroom and Laura chases after her throwing out the plate of garlic bread.

"Laura, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you?" Carmilla swings around while Laura shuts and locks the door.

"what's wrong with me? Carmilla.. We're in the middle of, God knows where, and we're hungry. My apologies for not being aloud to eat pizza infront of you."

"It's not about the fucking pizza anymore, Laur. You ate _GARLIC BREAD_  in front of me. You mocked me, and you're really starting to piss me off today." Carmilla throws her hands around exaggerating every word Ending with crossed arms.

"I threw it out-"

"Oh, so that makes it any better? I'm your girlfriend. You're suppose to accept me, and-"

Carmilla gets interrupted by Laura speed walking over to her and kissing her.

"I do accept you, just the way you are." Laura whispers into Carmilla lips.

Carmilla makes a small moan when she feels Laura's tongue enter her mouth. 

"You taste terrible." Carmilla growls.

"Deal with it." Laura pushes Carmilla against the counter while struggling to undo the strings in Carmilla's corset. "Why is it that- kiss -whenever we have sex- kiss -you insist on wearing this." 

"Don't deny it, you love it." Carmilla huffs taking it off herself. "You were never good with these things, but it's hot watching you try."

300 years and Carmilla is still terrible at pick up lines.

Next to go is Laura's shirt, which Carmilla - still pinned to the counter - proudly ripped open after unzipping Laura's sweeter.

Carmilla takes control flipping their positions, placing Laura on the counter with... Vampire speed?

"You know? Using your natural abilities is unfair." Laura whispers into Carmilla's ear. She runs her fingers along the sides of her girlfriend, lightly, feeling the goosebumps along her body.

Carmilla groans into Laura's neck at the tone of her very sexy voice.

Laura smiles and starts unzipping Carmilla's very tight pants.

"You know cupcake, - kiss to the right side of her jaw - I'm still mad at you. - kiss to the left side of her jaw -" 

Laura scrunched her nose. "Yes well, make up sex, Is always the best sex." Laura pushes her fingers down into Carmilla's underwear.

Carmilla shudders. "Jesus, Laur."

Laura wraps her legs around Carmilla's to keep her steady while using her free hand to hold her shoulder.

Carmilla grips the ends of the counter with one hand while directing Laura's with the other.

Laura strokes her walls before sliding a finger into her center.

Carmilla releases her hold on Laura's hand and whimpers, which she'll never fess up to later, grinding with the rhythm Laura's created. 

"Don't finish until I say so. Got it?" Laura angrily whispers into Carmilla's ear.

Carmilla huffs, bringing out a little voice with it, and nods her head, wrapping her arm around the tiny human on the counter.

She opens her eyes wider and moans louder when Laura reaches her g-spot. Her eyes turn darker and her fangs become present.

Laura shudders and moans when she sees them. She knows Carmilla's close.

"Laura I can't hold it."

"That's ok. Forget what I said earlier. Come for me." 

Carmilla is now gripping the counter with both hands, fingers turning white.

Laura covers Carmilla's mouth knowing the loud scream she'll finish with, and she does.

"Ffffuuuck LaurAAAA!"  

Laura leans her forehead against her hand on Carmilla's mouth while smiling out of breath to the sweet sound of her victory. 

She leans against the mirror. Carmilla stands on her own opening her eyes and laughing hysterical.

"Why are you laughing?"

Carmilla covers her mouth and points behind Laura. 

Laura turns to see the mirror all fogged up.

"Oh, shit." She laughs too before turning around to Carmilla on her knees, sliding Laura's pants around her ankles "Ohhhh, shhhhhhit." Laura throws her head back when she feels Carmilla's tongue graze across her center. Her hands now turning white from the pressure of the counter.

Carmilla moans with the mixture of the sound and taste coming from Laura.

"Have you been like this all day?" Carmilla pulls away.

Laura's voice starts out low. "Is it that obvious?" It gets higher with every word.

Carmilla returns to her position between Laura's legs.

"Ohhh, Jesus, I've been like this, fuck, since, Ggguh, since our shower this morning." 

Carmilla smiles remembering their time in the bathroom of the dorm, when Laura's phone beeps. Carmilla pulls away.

"No, no no, leave it. I'll get back to it."

Carmilla reaches in Laura's pocket to get the phone and hands it to her. "It's LaF wondering what's taking us so long." she returns to her former position once again adding a finger or two into Laura.

Laura's eyes close and a whimper escapes her mouth.

"Ffffuuuck, Carm. Jesus don't stop." She locks a fist full of Carmillas hair into her hand.

Laura looks back at her phone and tries her best to read the text.

_Whats wrong Laura? Cat got your tongue? XD. Ok well we'll b waiting in the car for you. Don't take 2 long. Perry found a new route back to the campus._

"Th-They're in the car w-waiting for us."

Carmilla pulls away. "Well we don't want to keep them waiting, now do we?" She curls her fingers, standing up, and muffling Laura's scream with a kiss.

Laura moans into her mouth tasting herself until she rides out her orgasm.

They have practice with sex in public places. Its one of Carmilla's many ways of torturing Laura. But in a good way.

But in times like these. Its Laura's way of pay back. Even after a fight.

She hops off the counter and pulls her pants back up to zip them. Carmilla does her usual cleaning of her fingers (Sucking them in her mouth until they're clean) while Laura picks up her shredded shirt from the corner of the room.

_How did that get there?_

She points at it and turns to Carmilla who is putting her corset back on. "Carm. Why must you insist on tearing my clothes apart?"

"Calm down cupcake, you have a sweeter." 

"Carmilla, that's not the point-"

Carmilla kisses her. "No more fighting. At least buy me dinner first." she winks, knowing all of their fights lead to sex, helping Laura put her sweeter on and zipping it up. "I'm sorry about your shirt. But when I want it off... I want it off." She gives off a smug smirk and turns so Laura can help with her strings.

They're laughing again at the mirror. Carmilla leans forward to draw a smile face. 

Once Laura Is done she makes a second one next to Carmilla's and draws a heart around them.

Carmilla blushes and grabs her face for another kiss.

Laura wipes away a circle to see her reflection.

After cleaning themselves up they walk out to the car.

Perry and LaF giggle when they're in the back seat. 

"What?" Carmilla hisses.

"Nice kitty cat underwear, kitten." LaF smirks looking back.

Carmilla looks down and Laura blushes looking away.

"For fucks sake..." She zips up her pants and looks ahead. "Drive, crazy ginger. Jesus Laura I thought you helped with that." She whispers the last sentence to a very red Laura. 

"I... Forgot?" She shrugs.


End file.
